


Kidnapped Nightmare

by KMTrickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Can't think of anymore, Dehumanization, Eventual Smut, Everone is of age, Happy Ending, I promise!, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance, Slow Burn, This is a gay romance story, Torture, Weird tags ik, a bunch of bad things are going to happen, but it will be good in the end, different POV, shit is going to hit the fan, with some occasional straight relationships mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMTrickster/pseuds/KMTrickster
Summary: The mafia has been taking people for years now, and one important person was the final straw. It's up to a team of detectives and a witness protection agent to help save everyone who has been captured and end the mafias reign of terror once and for all. But how long is that going to take? With the mafia having so many people involved, who is going to survive the outcome?





	Kidnapped Nightmare

Chapter One

There is never a day that goes by without a crime being committed. Whether it’s something as small as someone going ten miles over the speed limit, or as major as someone committing an act of terrorism. In the FBI we handle the more crucial cases that come our way, if needed though, we help out the local law enforcement. Today is just like any other day in Seattle , the stench of stale air, cheap coffee, and cigarettes wafts into my nostrils as I make my way through the department to my office. While I pass by other agents greet me with a wave or by tilting their head in acknowledgement. As I approach my office I notice that there is a dark figure looming near the entrance. Before I am able to confront the person, one of my coworkers stopped me. “Captain,” he greets. “Lieutenant,” I shoot back. Lieutenant Aidan Sheppard is one of the most important members of my team that the department has. Without him I’m sure half the cases we had wouldn’t have been solved as quickly as they were.

Aidan was older than most of the other agents we have here, somewhere in his late forties, but I can’t say much being fifty-three myself. Yet he doesn’t look his age, nor does he act like it. His chestnut hair has yet to start greying, which surprises me considering our work, and is gelled back without a single strand of hair out of place. He has green eyes that are expressive, always displaying his every emotion, and a nose that works perfectly with his angular face.

His smirk tells me that he has information he wants to share, but is holding back to make things more suspenseful. “Spit it out,” I huffed. He chuckles, passing me a cup of coffee while stating, “What, I can’t give my boss his morning coffee without being accused of something?” I shake my head and greatly take the coffee from him. I take a sip before replying, “We both know you like to drag things along. So spit it out. Is it about the person standing near my office door?” His eyes darkened a little and his smirk turned into a frown. That showed me that whatever he was going to say was important. “He said his name was Jonathan Scott and that he’s an agent of some kind. Wouldn’t go into much detail besides that. He only wanted to talk to the captain of our department and nobody else, but since you weren’t here I told him he can wait by the door until you arrived. He seems to be really on edge, whatever he wants to talk to you about must be important.” “Isn’t it always if they want to speak to me directly,” I sigh. “Whelp, let's go see what the man wants to say,” I state while continuing the journey to my office.

As we got closer to my office he notices us walking down towards him, and stands up from his seat grabbing the suitcase that’s next to him. I can see the man more clearly now. He looks to be in his late twenties, and his overall appearance looked disheveled. His hair was a black mess, the suit he was wearing was rumpled up, and from what I could tell he was exhausted.

When we were finally face to face, his exhaustion was clearly shown with the dark bags under his eyes, but even so I could still seen determination in his steel blue eyes. I put my hand out for him to shake and said, “Good morning, my name is Mark Wilson, I am the captain of the department, and this is my lieutenant Aidan Sheppard. What can I help you with today?” He shakes both of our hands firmly and responds, “Good morning, my name is Jonathan Scott, and I have an important case that I would like your help with.” Straight and to the point, I like the guy already. “Absolutely, we can discuss the details in my office, where it’s more private,” I reply back. Jonathan shakes his head as an affirmative and follows Aidan and I into my office once I unlocked it.

As I settle into my chair, Aidan goes around closing all the blinds to keep other agents from disturbing us, and Jonathan starts pulling files from his suitcase. As he’s handing me he explains, “I am part of an agency that specializes in helping people in witness protection. My job is protecting whoever I am assigned to; basically being their bodyguard 24/7.” I nod my head as he continues, “In this instance I was assigned to a young man who had been previously kidnapped and tortured. He manage to escape, but at time we didn’t have enough information on who took him, only that they were affiliated with the mafia and that’s why the family had him put in witness protection. Now, not only has there been another attempted kidnapping, assumingly by the same group, but he has been kidnapped for a third time. I would like your help in not only bringing the young man back, but putting an end to the mafia as well.”

I stare in shock at the man and quickly start opening the files to read through them. Aidan comes around my desk to inspect the files along with me. The young man, Kevin Garcia, was only twenty when he was first kidnapped. After about three months of being held captive and tortured, he managed to escape and was found by a couple who had been running on the trails in the woods. After he was found and safe with his family, they decided to put him in witness protection, and had him move cities. Which didn’t seem to work for long since the mafia decided to come looking for him after only two months and found him. They were unable to catch him that time, but the family was scared that he was no longer safe in Seattle. So they had him move states entirely. Everything went well until three months after moving to Oregon, he was kidnapped again. I looked over at Aidan to get his reaction, and he was just as stunned as I was. For a person to be kidnapped not only once, but three times by the same group was absurd. There had to be people on the inside helping the mafia try and get this boy back. The question was why. I looked back at Jonathan with an accusing look, if there is someone on the inside helping the mafia, who’s to say it not him? “So why would you come to our department when there was one down near Portland, not that far from where he lived,” I asked. 

 

“The family personally asked me to come here because they heard from one of their attorney friends that cases get solved relatively quick here,” he responded. I kept questioning, “So if this is the third time he’s been kidnapped, there has to be someone telling the mafia where he is.” He gives me a questioning look and replies, “Okay, that's what I need your help figuring out, and to take them down so that no one else gets hurt.” I continue, “While you might be bringing us this case, who’s to say your not in it with the mafia, trying to shift the attention from yourself by acting like one of the good guys?” I lift a brow at him and I see Aidan stand up straighter next to me. It looks like something snaps in him because his eye go hard and start to water up.

“I have been up for forty-eight hours straight trying to do everything I can to bring him back. As soon as he was captured, I did everything in my power to track him down before everything came up cold. I knew I couldn’t do it alone, so that’s why I came back to Seattle, to one of the best know departments to help me find him,” he shouted in anger. His temper didn’t phase me, because I’ve seen worse during my other interrogations, and asked, “Again, that doesn’t answer the question, why?” One stray tear rolled down his cheek before he looked down at his feet. I could see Aidan was ready to jump him and try to arrest him, but I held up my hand telling him to give Jonathan a moment to answer. After a pause he finally replied, “Because I love him.” It was almost too quiet to hear but it was enough for us to hear and we both gasped at his response. I certainly wasn’t expecting that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written stories before, but have yet to publish any of them. This will be my first one, so please don't be too harsh. If you see mistakes, you can message me about them; this story has yet to be proof read. Hopefully it will be soon, but until then let me know what you think. Criticism is helpful, but like I said before, not harsh. Otherwise have fun reading, and if enough people like I will post chapter 2. If not, I'll still post chapter 2 anyways.  
> With Love~KMTrickster  
> (I know my tag says TheTrickster23, but I personally like KMTrickster better lol)


End file.
